


Make me sway

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: It’s Adlock fic, it’s very short, but I hope you like it.WARNING! IT’S NOT CORRECTED. IT CONTEINS MISTAKES.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 6





	Make me sway

They big window was now wide open, the scent of breeze from the ocean was perceptible in the room. They both were sitting in their kitchen, blue-white colored room with some mint in brown pots. Irene was sitting in front of him, wearing grey pants and blue tank top. Both of them feel so calm, after all the dramatic experience they went thru, that house at the beach were the only place they feel comfortable and where they could be themselves.  
She put the paper she was reading, her hands were now lying on the table, Irene looked at his face, she saw the tense of the muscles every time he touched his violin. Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, he jerked one of the strings, the vibrant sound filled the room.

“I love when you play.” she said.

“You want to learn how to play it?” he smiled.

“I prefer a different kind of playing” she grin, kissing his head while she went to the kitchen.

She stand in front of kitchen island, Irene love to cook, listening his violin play. She closed the eyes to feel all the vibration he used in his play. In one moment the music stops, she opened the eyes and saw him behind her. His long hands caressing hers, she put the knife, without turning around, he put her hands like she was starting to play the violin, he touched her every muscle, every vein and when he touched her neck, he could swear that her blood flow faster. They were standing there, touching the imaginary violin, when he affected her waist.  
The sweet noise of her laugh filled the room, he kissed her head once more. He twist her so their faces were now in front off, Sherlock push his hips into left, he never let anyone to see his dance, her sweet laugh made him weak, he had never felt that way before and even if it was weird for him, he started to dance in their kitchen. They sway till both of them were too tired to move.  
Sherlock hold her so she couldn’t fall from the kitchen island, where he put her body, both of her legs were now squeezing his waist. She touched his lips with hers, with one hand she remove his t-shirt, his hand was already on her waist when she started to giggle.

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused.

“I have tickles” she laughs. “Everytime you touched my waist I giggle.”

“Oh okay. So if we have it behind us, can I touch you here?” he pointed her neck.

“Yes mister Holmes.” she smiled.

After few minutes he was holding her with one hand, putting her into bed, her tickles were now very helpful for him, at least in bed.


End file.
